Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a semiconductor structure and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to a semiconductor structure having high breakdown voltage and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Integrated circuits (IC) technologies have been progressed in feature size and integration density as well as in integrating various MOS transistor devices into one chip (or die). For example, HV MOS transistor devices and mixed-signal circuit may be combined together for various applications. For working in the high voltage condition, such as a lateral diffused MOSFET transistor (LDMOS) capable of withstanding a high voltage, it is known that the breakdown voltage (BVD) and reliability are key factors for the HV MOS transistor device.
However, the manufacturing process as well as the structure of a LDMOS is critical to its operations and functions. Therefore, there is always a continuing need to provide an improved high voltage semiconductor device as well as the manufacturing process thereof.